Percy's Promise
Percy's Promise is the third episode of the tenth season. Plot It was summertime on Sodor, and Thomas brought the Sunday school children to the beach. He reached the station where Percy was taking the stone trucks to the harbor. Thomas kindly requested Percy to take the children home and Percy agreed to do so. The children had a very wonderful time at the beach, but by the afternoon, there was a dark cloud lashing overhead. There was a thunder storm happening and the children all left the beach and asked the Stationmaster if they can go home. Then, Percy came to the station at where Annie and Clarabel were glad when he arrived. He was just in time. Rain streamed into Percy's boiler. Percy is distinguished by the rain, but despite thinking of being in the nice dry sheds, he manages to get on with it. As Percy began the journey, he struggled past the Coastal Villages and into the countryside. The heavy rain makes the river very quickly and the visibility is poor for Percy and battles the elements, but there is trouble ahead; a flood has flowed over the tracks and washed Percy's fire. His crew then tried to find more firewood and his fireman suggests the guard gives some floorboards from the brake van. The guard grumbled to the fireman that he had just swept the floor but still manages to help. Percy's firebox burns well and feels more comfortable again. Then Percy sees Harold, who thinks Harold has come to laugh at him, a parachute thuds on top of Percy's boiler. His driver laughs and tells Percy that Harold has thoughtfully given the crew hot drinks. Percy thanks Harold for the hot drinks, and Harold thanks them back before flying away. As Percy continues his journey, he was losing steam but plunged bravely along the flood water. He made several efforts, and triumphantly brings the children home. Thomas congratulates Percy for keeping his promise despite everything. The Fat Controller and Harold arrive and thanks both Percy, his crew, and the men. The Fat Controller is impressed with Percy's efforts, and congratulates Percy for being a really useful engine. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth Hault *Elsbridge *The Country Line Gallery Percy'sPromise1.png Percy'sPromise2.png Percy'sPromise3.png Percy'sPromise4.png Percy'sPromise5.png Percy'sPromise6.png Percy'sPromise7.png Percy'sPromise8.png Percy'sPromise9.png Percy'sPromise10.png DripTank29.png|Stock footage Percy'sPromise11.png Percy'sPromise12.png Percy'sPromise13.png Percy'sPromise14.png Percy'sPromise15.png Percy'sPromise16.png Percy'sPromise17.png Percy'sPromise18.png Percy'sPromise19.png Percy'sPromise20.png Percy'sPromise21.PNG Percy'sPromise22.PNG Percy'sPromise23.PNG Percy'sPromise24.PNG Percy'sPromise25.PNG Percy'sPromise26.png Percy'sPromise27.png Percy'sPromise28.png Percy'sPromise29.png Percy'sPromise30.PNG Percy'sPromise31.PNG Percy'sPromise32.png Percy'sPromise33.PNG TheFlyingKipper28.png|Stock footage Percy'sPromise34.PNG Percy'sPromise35.png Percy'sPromise36.PNG Percy'sPromise37.PNG Percy'sPromise38.png Percy'sPromise39.PNG Percy'sPromise40.png Percy'sPromise41.png Percy'sPromise42.png Percy'sPromise43.png Percy'sPromise44.png Percy'sPromise45.png Percy'sPromise46.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:TRAINZ Category:Season 10 Category:Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:July 2012 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Remakes Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2005 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:Template documentation Category:July 2007 Vhs Category:January 2015 Vhs Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:May 2006 Vhs Category:March 2016 Vhs Category:October 2013 Vhs Category:April 2000 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Category:2004 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2021 Vhs Category:Labor Day Vhs Category:July 2017 Vhs Category:August 2003 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book Category:2023 Vhs